He needed that
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: Probably been done a milloin times before so I apologise. The Doctor misses Rose, and the TARDIS wants to help him feel better. 10/Rose


Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the characters, so don't even bother mentioning it

Pairing: Rose/10

Spoilers: Doomsday

Set: The quiet time after the runnaway bride and smith and jones.

He sighed heavily as he neatly folded her t-shirts. They were to be condemned to one of the many cupboards in the TARDIS, with any luck he'd forget which one. He didn't want any reminders. None at all. They hurt too much.

This was why he tried so hard to stay separate. He knew what pain felt like- he had felt it when he lost his family, and he knew he couldn't bear to go through that again.

Too late.

Because she was gone now. She had been pulled away from him, never to return. And oh, how he'd miss her.

He'd miss her smile.

He'd miss her laugh.

He'd miss when she was angry because somebody wasn't doing what was right.

He'd miss saving her, that feeling of pride when she realised that she wasn't going to die.

He'd miss chips. He only really started eating chips after he'd met her, and now chips wouldn't seem the same.

He'd even miss the tingle in his mind whenever he thought about her, telling him he shouldn't be. That she was off-limits. Not that he'd ever really had any reason to set limits before. But now he wouldn't really get the chance.

Because she was gone now.

He was back to being the lonely angel. Forever to watch and protect. Never to love.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He tapped at the TARDIS console. She was being… awkward. If she could talk he'd probably be getting an earful just now. She was jittering about in the vortex, refusing to do anything he wanted- not that she did anyway- and generally being a nuisance.

"Have you eaten something you weren't supposed to?" he asked sarcastically.

Unexpectedly the scanner blared into life. The image was being rocked about, it was blue and fuzzy; as if it was out of focus.

"Huh… well I don't think that's happened before… what do you want to sh…"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of her face on the screen smiling happily at a funny angle.

"I think this is how you work this thing. You said it was a camera a couple of days ago, but I'm not sure how it works. I'm hoping it is though," she grinned, "You have no idea how tempting it was to begin with 'Is this thing on?' but I have something I need to tell you Doctor,"

He found himself saying, "I'm listening," as though she was really there.

"Good," as though she'd heard him, "Right, well… back on the Games Station you showed me one of these. Now I don't know how to do the fancy 3D holographic thingumy, so this'll just have to do"

He realised he was smiling.

"Doctor, for 19 years I've had nothing. No excitement, no adventure… nothing. And then you came along. You grabbed my hand and you told me to run. And we never stopped. Did we?"

"No," he said sadly.

"Well, I have stopped running. I must have, or else I've done the wrong thing and this is playing when I'm just down the hall or in the shower or somethin. But assuming I've done this right, and assuming I'm no longer there I want to tell you that I've had the best, most exciting adventure of my life"

And then she seemed to gaze right into the very depths of his soul.

"And I don't regret a second!"

Despite his smile he could feel tears beginning to burn at his cheeks.

"Don't blame yourself Doctor. Hopefully I died saving the universe or something good like that. But do one thing for me. Move on, go and find somebody else," as if in sympathy a few tears began to roll down her cheeks too, "Go save the world and find somebody else to show the universe to. Make them as happy as I am"

He found himself nodding, "I will," he mumbled quietly.

"And hopefully I've found the courage and the sense to tell you before… well… but," he yearned for her to finish her sentence, to hear her London accent say those three words again, "I love you Doctor."

The smile turned to a grin.

"Thank you"

She reached above the shot, presumably to turn the camera off and the image disappeared.

"Rose Tyler," he mumbled softly, "I love you too"

He patted the TARDIS console, "Thanks girl, I guess you knew I needed that"

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be nice, and you get warm fuzzies, don't try to tell me that's not a great deal!


End file.
